How to Save a Life
by magicalromione
Summary: You swear to yourself, that once she wakes up, you'll tell her. Tell her that she's the one all along, tell her that you're so sorry because you didn't know how to save her life, tell her that you're in love with her.


**(A/N) This story is inspired by the song, 'How to Save a Life' by The Fray**

**How to Save a Life**

Your heart fell when you heard the news. It didn't seem real. It couldn't be. You saw her not even 24 hours ago.

"It's Rose," Albus, your other best friend, began, "she's in the h-hospital. They don't know if she'll m-make it."

He started to choke on air and his breathing became ragged. You just stood opposite him, you didn't know what to do, and you didn't know what to say. You just stood. Still.

At first, you were waiting for Albus to start laughing and say, "You should have seen your face". It never came.

Then, your world just came crashing down. Now to think of it, you aren't even sure how you ended up here, beside the white sheets that wrapped around her still body.

So still. She could even be dead. You flinch as you imagine he d.

Merlin must have taken pity on you as the heart monitor next to her bed beeped regularly. After each beep, you wonder where you gone wrong. If only you knew how to save a life.

Just last night, she apparated outside your flat. Knock, knock, she pounded on your door, apparently forgetting the existence of the bell.

You slowly climbed out of bed, it was slightly past midnight and you had an early meeting in the morning. She came in, drenched from head to toe. You quickly casted a fire to keep her warm.

"Thank you," she said, "I didn't know where else to go."

"It's not a problem; do you want some fresh clothes?"

"That would be nice"

You went to your room to fetch her one of your regular t-shirts and a pair of boxers that would probably be too large for her. You smile as you remembered when you were still at school, and how she would come over to your dormitory late at night when the storm was rolling.

"Thanks," she said, taking the clothes, promptly leaving to change.

Being the gentleman that you are, you led her to your bedroom and closed the door. If only you had followed, you would notice the bruises on her collarbone and the scars on her ribs. If only you had followed, you could have saved her life. If only you had followed, but you didn't.

The tears are freely flowing down your cheeks now, it's been over 24 hours since she was admitted to St. Mungo's and the healers aren't sure if she could ever wake.

She came out of your room and you were right, the clothes hung loosely on her petite frame, hiding her pain.

If you hadn't been so tired, you would notice how her eyes are empty. You would notice that she is pale and skinny, but you were _so, so _tired.

"Come here, sit," you said to her.

She obliged, sitting on the opposite side of the couch, turning to face you.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," Rose said, her voice quivering. At the time, you thought it was the cold that she must have caught in the rain. Now you know. Now you know that she was scared that she would be found.

"It's fine, Rose, I told you. You're my best friend, you're welcome here anytime. Now tell me what's wrong," you replied.

"We had an argument," Rose stated flatly, "I just don't want to go back."

You knew what she was talking about. That burly man that she was dating, you thought angrily. If you weren't so caught up with how beautiful she looked in your clothes, you would have noticed that pang of jealousy that coursed through your veins. If you weren't so caught up with how beautiful she looked in your clothes, but you were.

The two of you talked like old times, like the times before she dated that monster. She didn't mention much more about her argument with him, but you thought that she was happy with him, so you didn't mention it either. As long as she's happy, you reminded yourself, so you told her that everything will be okay and they can work things out.

You looked at the clock on your wall; it was closing in to two in the morning. You tried to stifle a yawn, but she, being Rose, noticed.

"You should go to bed, you're tired," Rose said.

At the time, it was a splendid idea. Your body was urging you to rest so you said, "If you want to, stay with _me_ tonight."

She said okay and the two of you went to bed, side by side just like old times.

Your alarm began to ring at exactly six thirty in the morning. You rubbed your eyes and looked at the spot next to you, expecting to see a beautiful red head.

She was gone.

On your desk, she left a note.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Thank you for letting me stay, I have gone home early to perhaps work things out like you suggested. _

_Love you always,_

_Rose_

Now you remain just as still as she is in the rigid hospital chair, holding her hand. If only you hadn't told her to work things out, you could have saved her life. If only you listened to her problems, you could have saved her life. If only you stayed up with her all night, you could have saved her life.

Her family, being the Weasleys, is granted permission to stay in the room. They look at her hopefully, wishing for any signs of consciousness. Her head is wrapped with bandages, after she had a concussion when he hit her to the ground.

Rose, your strong, brave Rose. She had endured the torture from her abusive boyfriend for you. She saved_ your_ life and you couldn't even save hers. The arse had blackmailed her, threatening to launch a gang to attack you because he knew she loved you. He confessed after the Aurors took him away for questioning. But the damage was done; Rose saved you by sacrificing herself.

You lean down until your mouth is an inch from her ear, "W-wake up, Rose. I love you."

It feels so right, you feel as if a ton of rocks are lifted from your chest and you can breathe without constriction.

You swear to yourself, that once she wakes up, you'll tell her. Tell her that she's the one all along, tell her that you're so sorry because you didn't know how to save her life, tell her that you're in love with her.

You are so wrapped around your thoughts that you almost ignored the tightening grip around your hand.

She stirs, as if she heard you. Maybe love works its own magic afterall.

**(A/N) PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE YOU FAVOURITE**

**Hope you liked this story! **


End file.
